Fate Extra: Everlasting Moon
by NSBleach00
Summary: The Moon Cell's Holy Grail War is about to go underway. Hakuno Kishinami, a Tsukunihara Academy who leads an average life, unknowingly stumbles into the Holy Grail War and in doing so, awakens the hidden powers of a magi previously lost to his family. Now armed with a servant by his side, Hakuno fights not only to win but to survive the harsh nature of the Moon Cell's systems.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night, Fate Extra, or any of its characters. Also, all the characters here are their Fate Extra incarnations, not the ones from Fate/Stay Night. Although some characters from Fate/Stay Night as well as Fate Apocrypha will appear in this fanfiction I will point out beforehand when such a character appears.**

Fate Extra: Everlasting Moon

Chapter 1: The End of Boredom

"_Again, it's just another peaceful beginning to another peaceful school day."_ A high school student thought as he walked down the street heading for school.

My name is Hakuno Kishinami, a second year high school student of Tsukumihara Academy. I have straight brown hair and brown colored eyes. Just the average high school student just carrying on about his normal ordinary life. Over spring break though, I couldn't help but feel an excruciating pain constantly rising over my right hand, as if someone has ran a knife repeatedly through the back side of my hand. I even thought I saw blood run down my arm one day. The pain has since disappeared for the time being.

As I reached the entrance of Tsukumihara Academy I see that the place is filled with students talking in their own little groups while laughing joyfully. And who else is waiting for me at the front gate is none other than fellow classmate Issei Ryudo, a friend of mine and who also happens to be president of Tsukumihara Academy's student council. Unlike myself, who is wearing the standard brown Tsukumihara Academy Uniform, Issei's school uniform is black since he is a member of student council.

"Good morning Hakuno! This is some lovely weather we're having for the first day of school after spring break, don't you think?" Issei said as he moved his glasses with his fingers and looked up at the sky.

I also decided to take a look up at the sky as well and saw it was a clear sunny day, perfect weather to start the return of school.

"Yeah, I guess so." I calmly responded.

I then looked back down and noticed that in the schoolyard beyond us there seemed to be several student council members checking the bags and belongings of several students.

"Hey Issei, what's up with all the members of student council standing around the front gate? Is there something special going on today?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"Oh yeah, that's right. It's been announced that we of the student council are supposed to give a thorough inspections of our fellow students on the first day of every week to ensure students are in compliance with school rules. This means I have to inspect all your belongings as well, my good friend." Issei said as he gave me a look that pretty much said 'you're can't get away from me now'.

"Yeah yeah, I get it." I said as I gave Issei a shrug.

I then handed over the school bag I was carrying over my shoulder to Issei who gave a quick inspection of it.

"Well everything seems to be good in here. You have your textbooks, pencils, and notebooks all neatly place in your bag as well…excellent. Not even a whiff of contraband."

Issei then hands my bag back.

"Now to do a check on your uniform." Issei said as he stepped closer to me.

"Wait…what?" I said as I started to step back from Issei's advancement.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules. When they said we had to give inspections, they meant belongings and the students themselves as well."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope, now hold still."

Issei then stepped in front of me and gave a thorough inspection.

"Collar…check. Pant hems…check. Socks…check."

"Hey, don't you think you're taking this too far Issei?" I annoyingly said as Issei seemed to be taking his job too seriously and started to check my hands as well.

"Your nails are evenly cut, and your haircut is sensible. Indeed, it's quite remarkable. Yep, you're a model Tsukumihara Academy student." Issei proudly said.

"Is that so?" I murmured as I turn my eyes peered to the right.

"Someone like you ought to consider a future in student government. You would be perfect for the job."

"You really think so? Well I never really thought about it." I said as I moved my finger up and down my left cheek.

"But I would never try to coerce you into joining the student council. It's not like we assimilate people into our group." Issei jokingly said.

"Yeah…Right…" I sarcastically thought.

The bell signaling students to head for their first classroom then started to ring.

"Well, off to your classroom Hakuno. First period is going to begin soon. Enjoy your day." Issei said with a pleasant smile.

"Yeah, you too Issei. I'll see you again during lunch period."

After giving my friend a wave with my hand, I headed for first period. Once I entered the school building, I was walking down the hall when suddenly I felt something and stopped. I turned and looked at the supply room and felt as if something was going to pop out of there at any moment.

"Hmm…Maybe it's just a rat…hopefully."

I was then about to walk away when the door to the supply room was violently thrown open and a man with black hair wearing a heavy black coat came out from behind the door.

"Who are you looking at?" The man said with intimidating eyes.

That look of intimidation would cause extreme discomfort and unease to anyone who would dare stare into them. A sudden sense of overwhelming danger immediately filled my body and gave me goose bumps all over. The way the man stared at me with those cold, blank, eyes sent chills down my spine, as if the man was marking me with death. It felt like the man could walk over and break my neck in a blink of an eye. The man then continued to stare at me with his eyes as he pulled out a paper from inside his coat and then looked it over.

"Hmm…that's odd. Your name doesn't appear to be on the list. Maybe I was wrong about you and you are not one of the chosen. I need to get my act together."

The man then put the piece of paper back in his coat and I felt that I finally had some breathing space again although the man's cold eyes still existed.

"Class is about to start. If you know any better, you'll go to class right now."

"R-Right…" I barely managed to speak.

"What's wrong…Oh, that's right. My name is Mr. Kuzuki. I will be teaching here starting today. I will see you again when my class begin. Until then."

With that Mr. Kuzuki disappeared back into the supply room and closed the door. With the man's presence gone I finally felt at ease again. Walking past me were several students commenting on the new teacher, Mr. Kuzuki.

"Man, that guy sure is weird." A student commented out loud.

"Yeah, is he really a teacher?" Another student questioned.

"I would hate to have to attend one of his classes." A third student said.

With Mr. Kuzuki gone, everything began to progress normally again, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Wonderful, we now have a teacher that screams out murderous intent teaching at this school. He's probably strict during classes as well.

After putting that thought aside I then continued on to finding my classroom. After coming through the door of classroom 2-A, I give the room a thorough check to see fellow classmate and friend, Shinji Matou, in the back seat along with most of the girls in the classroom surrounding his desk.

"I'm telling you, you don't have any talent. Give up now before you look like a retard. So you know what he had to say to that, guess?" Shinji said as he asked his posse of girls.

"What, what did he say?" One of the girls asked as she squealed.

"We're dying to know! Tell us!" Another girl demanded.

"This wuss gets all boo-hoo and he says…I'll keep practicing until I get better. I can at least get better than you, who skips all his practices. Sorry, but I had to laugh! Everybody knows you can't practice your way into being a genius! If he wants to practice something, he should practice not sounding like a fool! The guy's not a total maggot, but he's still trash that needs to find a garbage can. Ha, that moron. People aren't created equal! Even people who are born above average can never reach the same heights as the naturally gifted!" Shinji said as he laughed out.

"You must be really talented if you don't need to practice Shinji." A girl called out.

"I feel bad for that kid though." Another female student said.

"Trash can't help being trash. It should learn to stop dreaming about being something better." Shinji said as he gloated that statement out.

How in the world he became Mr. Popular was beyond mine's, and the whole world for that matter, understanding. I then headed for the back and sat my bag down next to my desk, which was the one to the left of Shinji's, and sat down in the desk's chair. Shinji, after turning his head and looking through the crowd of girls surrounding him, spotted me sitting in the chair next to him and decided to call out to me with that callous smile of his.

"Hey there buddy, when did you show up?" Shinji said with a wave of his hand.

"Hmm…just now." I said as I look away from the window and turned my attention over to Shinji while resting my head on my hands over the desk.

"You know, you're so quiet and dull that I didn't even notice you. But then again, you've been like this ever since freshman year right?" Shinji said with a mocking smile.

"_Quiet and dull…?"_ I thought to himself.

"Anyways, don't sweat the fact that you are as boring as dirt. It's not like you can help it. I mean, hell, after all anyone would seem boring when compared to me!" Shinji gloats out as he flashes me a smile.

Man, it's a little early in the morning to be receiving abuse like this, but then again, this is Shinji Matou. His arrogance knows no bounds.

Even with the way Shinji talks to me, by some strange twist of cruel fate the two of us were friends.

"But then again, unlike everyone else here who thinks they can be as good as me, you know your place. That's why you and I are cool with each other. And then there's…umm…what's-his-name from the journalism club. Even though he is as boring as hell, he knows not steal my thunder. He's the ultimate sidekick."

Just as Shinji was going on about his friend from the journalism club the bell to start first period rang. As I sat there in my desk, I couldn't help but think about what Shinji had said earlier.

Whether or not Shinji has innate talent, it's pretty clear that I'm a nobody with no clear goals in mind. I mean, when I try to even think about the future, I get overwhelmed. As long as I keep plodding along though, someday I'll reach my totally average future. I mean, after all, that's what happens to everyone, right? Are there actually people who break the pattern? And how would they do that? What a depressing thought…

And as if right on schedule, Ms. Fujimura, our homeroom teacher, comes flying through the door.

"Yes, I made it in time. Welcome back everyone and good mor…"

As Ms. Fujimura made her way over to her desk she trips, and in the process, painfully falls onto the floor…A typical way that to start the morning. As she lands, her head strikes the corner of the platform at the front of the classroom. And then, she's lying dead flat on the floor. The classroom goes into total silent. Every student's attention is focused on the same thing.

"Again, how does she manage to trip on the same spot every day?" A male student questions out loud.

"Listen you, this isn't the time to be making stupid jokes! Somebody go help her!" A female student shouted out.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Although, she isn't moving. Maybe she's knocked out for good this time."

A few students in the front row then got out of their seats and crowded around the still comatose Fujimura.

"Ms. Fujimura…Are you okay?" A female student worriedly said.

"Hey Tiger, are you still with us?" A male student said.

And then in the blink of an eye, Ms. Fujimura was back on her feet as if she never fell in the first place.

"Huh…What's wrong everyone? Hey, classes are about to start, so get back to your seats, pronto! And did I hear someone call me Tiger?!" Ms. Fujimura screeched out at the mentioned of being called Tiger and moved out her hand in the same manner as a tiger.

"No madam!"

The students then rushed back to their seats, without anyone taking credit for calling out the forbidden word to Ms. Fujimura, least they receive a lecturing from her later.

After she stood in front of the podium, she started making today's announcement.

"Well kids, I know this is a little out of the blue, but today I want to introduce you to a new transfer student. He's from Europe. Please welcome him in as our new friend."

As Ms. Fujimura said that, a kid with blond hair and green eyes entered the room and stood in front of the class. The whole class could tell he was already special since he was wearing a red version of the school uniform.

"Go on Leo, introduce yourself to everyone." Ms. Fujimura insisted to the new kid.

"…For what purpose?" The blond boy asked.

"Huh…well…You'll be attending school with these people, so I'm sure they would like to know who you are."

"…Ah, I see. These good people do not know my name yet."

The blond kid then steps forward and begins to introduce himself to everyone in a louder voice.

"Hello everyone, my name is Leonardo Bistario Harway. In time, it will be a name known to the entire world, but for now it is the name of your classmate. I'm pleased to meet you all. I hope we enjoy our time together."

After Leo ends his introduce the whole classroom is silent. There aren't even any jabs at his eccentric manner of speaking, or any coos over how handsome he is. Instead, the entire classroom is enthralled by his regal bearing. So, this is what it means to be on a different level. None of us could ever hope to reach the level that this new kid lives on. Not even Shinji.

It's not overextending to call his very existence transfixing. Like deer in the headlights, the class is immobilized by a presence far brighter than our own. Leo's natural place is above them, looking down at them all as their king.

"Umm…anyways, everyone, please make Leo feel welcome. Now then Leo, if you would please take a seat. It looks like the third seat in the second row from the right is open. Will that be okay?" Ms. Fujimura asks as self-awareness finally returned to her.

"Leo…? Ah, you're addressing me. I see no reason to not allow you to call me Leo, as it didn't feel awkward to hear it from you. If you have the chance, I would very much like for a delightful woman like you to visit my country." Leo said in the most polite manner.

"W-What…? J-Jeez, don't joke with your teacher! Go to your seat Leo! I won't smack you this time since, well, it was kind of flattering of you to say that."

"Of course, I appreciate your diplomacy, Ms. Fujimura."

Leo then gave the kind of easy smile that only kids make. That simple smile washes away the tension in the room, and people even begin to smile themselves, as if entranced by his charisma. Leo wasn't so much a king as a prince. He may be above everyone else, but he also has natural charisma that draws the students up to his level. One person however, wasn't please with Leo.

"Hmph…I don't like him. Flirting with the teacher already? That arrogant little twerp." Shinji said in an unhappy tone of voice.

"If you have any questions, ask anyone in the class or myself. Er…I mean, come to me first. There's no need to be shy." Ms. Fujimura said reassuring.

"Yes, I understand. I'm pleased that I will be attending such a good school."

Leo then started to head to his desk. As he was heading for his destination he suddenly stopped and stared at me, as if he saw something special inside me. A moment after our eyes met Leo then flashed me a smile and then sat down in his desk. Huh…did Leo just…No, there's no way he could have noticed bland me.

When the bell for lunch rang, I got up while carrying my lunch box in my left hand and made my way over to the student council room to eat with Issei. As I was heading up the stairs I came across a gorgeous girl with black hair, sky blue eyes, and was wearing a red jacket. As the girl passed by me she looked down at my hand and then suddenly spoke out to me.

"Your arm…it's bleeding." The girl calmly said as she stared down at my hand.

I then look down and noticed that blood was slipping down my right arm through my long sleeves. With the way she said it, it didn't even seem that the idea of my hand bleeding fazed her in the least.

"Oh, I guess you're right. I better go to the bathroom and clean this up."

The girl then continue to stare at my right hand with a stern look on her face as if she sees something in me that I doesn't.

"Hmm…it could be…never mind…there's no way this guy could be one…"

After mumbling a few words to herself the girl left and continued to walk down the stairs. Before I had a chance to make a comment any further my friend Issei appeared.

"I see you were just chatting with Miss Rin Tousaka from Class 2-B. She's the same as always…a stuck up Ms. Perfect."

"Hmm…Do you have something against Rin?"

"Well let's see here… She's pretty, athletic, smart, classy, and if you ask all the second year high school students who they want to go out with the answer will be Rin Tousaka. This also gets all the girls to despise her. It wouldn't be unrealistic to call Tousaka the most popular girl in the whole school. But recently I can't help but feel she's trying to hide something."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. Just a feeling."

"Oh please, you always think that someone is trying to hide something from someone else. Let's just go eat our lunches."

Issei and I then headed for the lunch room and ate their lunches. As we ate there was a news report about a slasher appearing around in the city.

"A slasher huh…" I wondered as he stared at the television set.

"That's what they were saying. Several people have fallen victim to this so called slasher. I even heard that a student from our school has been killed." Issei commented.

"…That's a scary thought..."

After finishing my lunch I left the student council room and started to walk down the hallways, trying to find something to waste some time before next class. As I was heading for my next period after lunch break, I saw Shinji and his younger sister, Sakura Matou, who was one year below Shinji and myself, down the hallway. Sakura Matou had long lavender hair, lavender eyes and is constantly wearing a nurse's jacket over her school uniform. While she does help the school nurse from time to time rumor has it that Shinji would beat on her when they were home together and she wears that jacket to hide all the bruises and abuse he gives her.

"Hey, Sakura!" Shinji yelled out.

"Oh, it's you brother." Sakura kindly responded as she finished posted something on the school board and then turned to face her brother.

"I heard that you've been skipping out on the archery club's morning practices lately. Is that true? Why haven't you been showing up? And where do you get off taking a break without my say so?" Shinji said demanding answers.

"Well…I…uh…"

Sakura was trying to give Shinji an answer but he wasn't giving her a chance and continued to rant on.

"Oh, I understand now. You've been going to their house again, haven't you?"

"…Yes, I have been going there, but I just wanted to help and…" Before she could finish however Sakura was cut off by Shinji once more.

"Aha…And let me guess…You felt you were obligated to, right? Jeez, why must you be so damn naïve? Anyways, if someone gets hurt, just leave them there to suffer. Just do what I tell you to do and everything will be a-okay. I mean, come on, it seems like people get some kind of perverse thrill from getting in my, I mean, my sister's way."

Shinji then noticed several people walking around him and his sister.

"To force my dear little sister to miss her valuable practice time…She will never be any good if she doesn't get her practice in…"

"That's not how it was at all! I wasn't forced to do anything. I wanted to help! Umm…why is it so wrong to help those who need assistance?"

"Ha, isn't it only fools and the weak who manage to get themselves hurt somehow? And why bother to help anyone out? Will they ever pay you back or help in return? No, they won't! And if you think otherwise, you're an idiot for helping them! I won't be used by anyone. It's better to treat others as cattle. And isn't it time for you to admit to feeling the same way?"

"But…But for me, that option…I can't…"

"Ah, you're useless! I don't care what you have to say. Just stop going to that house Sakura, do you hear me?"

With one final threat Shinji turns away from his sister and starts prancing off. Sakura just looks down in sadness and heads off for the nurse's office.

After that display of drama I continue on down the hallway until I stopped by a window that was already open. I decided to stand by the window as a pleasant breeze blows in through the window that overlooks the school's garden. As I look down towards the garden I notice a female student standing in the center alone. The girl has long light colored purple hair, dark color skin, and lavender eyes. It seemed like she was mediating, her hands folded in a specific way and her eyes closed. After looking at her I then suddenly recognized the girl as Rani VIII, who also happens to be a new student over at homeroom 2-B. Hmm…I wonder what she is up to…

And then all of a sudden feeling of uneasiness wells it way up inside me. W-What is this? A red circle with strange symbols surrounds Rani and then her eyes snaps open along with a massive jolt that rocks the school, causing me to stumble about uncontrollably. The building shakes with a thunderous roar. The source seems to be the girl in the garden.

"W-What in the world is going on?" I said as my vision begins to distort in the resulting confusion. I had to close my eyes just to keep from being overwhelmed.

When I open my eyes again, I found himself lying flat on the ground. Everything surrounding me is exactly as it should be. Around me the students continue to walk down the hallway like nothing happened.

"Man, what was that just now?" A student questioned.

"I think it was an earthquake." Another student answered his question.

"We sure don't get those very much." A third student joined in.

After getting back up I looked back down at the garden to see that the girl was gone.

"Was everything that just happened an illusion, or maybe…"

Before I could think about it any further I glance to my right to see Rani a fair distance down the hallway. W-Wait, how did she get up to the third floor all of a sudden?

"The summoning seemed to have went perfectly…" Rani whispers under her breath as she makes her way down the hallway while looking out the window. As she passes me she gives me a smile before continuing down the hall.

I wonder…was everything that just happened a dream, or an illusion perhaps…Ergh, never mind, I think I'll just go to my next class. Creepy teachers in dark coats, out of nowhere bleeding hands, and now this. Too many strange things have already happened today.

When I arrived to my next class after lunch break, I noticed the girls normally flocked around Shinji were keeping their distance away from him. It looked like he was in a bad mood.

"Is there something wrong?" I casually asked as I approached Shinji.

"Huh…Like I'd tell you if anything happened to me! Which, nothing happened of course…Nothing at all!"

Somebody is over doing it…

"Hey, do you know that ice queen, Rin Tousaka? She thinks she's so much better than everyone else. At first, I thought she would be the only other person in this school who would understand how lonely it is standing at the top. I tried to talk to her a while ago, but I got nowhere. Maybe I just intimidate her or something."

If I were her I wouldn't want to be near you either.

"I know I might have lost a few points for getting violent, but girls who talk back to me get slapped! I would never hook up with such a violent, stuck up bitch like her, no matter how hot she is! What a waste!"

Knowing Shinji, he probably hit on her and got shot down. Typical, since only Rin Tousaka would be able to shoot Shinji down like that.

"She would be perfect for me if she would just keep her damn mouth shut. You agree with me don't you?" Shinji said as he looked over at me.

"…Uh…Well I…"

"Oh, you're no help. You're just like all the other guys who want to take a shot at her but can't get your ass up to actually strike a conversation with her. But enough about you, back to my problem. As I was saying, why did she have to attack me anyways? I thought she was going to go all out spin star kicking at me next."

I would have liked to see that…Seeing Rin Tousaka kick Shinji's ass.

And Shinji continues to whine about being shot down by Rin. It's already hard to try to talk to anyone from the Tousaka family, but apparently being too aggressive won't work for her either. The bell for the next class to starts ringing, which silences Shinji in the process. The next class was Algebra, being taught by none other than…Mr. Kuzuki.

"Oh please no…" I said under my breath as I saw the teacher in the black coat enter the classroom.

Once Mr. Kuzuki was standing in front of the board, he began to teach the lesson of the day. However, about half way through the lesson, he seemed to have strayed far from the math lesson and started to jabber on about something completely different.

"…And although the Great Wars had finally come to an end, regional conflicts still persist. Despite the suffering of the previous generation, battles are still waged thirty years on. Now, instead of armies, attacks in ever greater numbers are being carried out by terrorists. And in an attempt to suppress these terrorist groups…"

With the sound of the bell ringing, students immediately got up and quickly left Kuzuki's classroom for a small break. I also picked my things up and sped out of the classroom.

When break time was over I arrived to my next classroom and noticed that something was different this time.

"Wow…Okay, then how do you solve this problem Leo?" One of the many girls surrounding Leo's desk asked him as she placed a textbook on his desk and pointed to a problem.

"Well, in this case, you substitute number for this, and divide everything by x. It's really the same simple equation that you used earlier." Leo calmly said.

"Whoa, you're right! Thank you Leo!"

"Ha, that bunch of brown nosing idiots will suck up to anyone who's got bigger pea brains than theirs. Hmph…Whatever…It's no skin off my back. People who are ugly inside are ugly outside too." Shinji shouted out from the back of the room.

It seemed that Shinji's gaggle of female admirers has migrated to Leo's desk. And it's only his first day here too.

"I'll give him this; the brat is a real charity worker, laying on the charm for those sows. He's desperate to appear smarter than me, but I'm the real smart one here. I see what he's doing. That dumb little kid doesn't know that I'm onto him…"

As Shinji continue to rant on, Leo suddenly reacted to Shinji's voice and glanced back at him. Leo's expression is inscrutable, but not hostile.

"Ah…er…What do you want? You want to go?" Shinji said in a low, desperate, tone of voice.

Leo then stood up from his seat. The recoil turns into a noticeable flinch, which Leo smiles kindly at in response. Unlike Shinji's, Leo's gestures are filled with dignity.

"If I have unknowingly given you cause to be malicious, I would like to deeply apologize. Shinji Matou, was it? I'll be careful not to upset you in the future."

After delivering his final message Leo returns to his seat. His soft voice bore no note of hostility or resentment. The way he talked though, it seemed Leo wasn't really upset at all.

"Hmph…Yeah, that's right. He knows when to bow down to true authority it seems. I'm such a nice guy. I'll just accept his apology. Y-Yeah, it's not like he ever pissed me off or anything." Shinji said with his weak comeback. He then feigns calmness and leans back in his seat. Soon class begins.

Eventually, at the sound of the finally bell, school was finally finished for the day which brought relief to all the students. While today's classes wasn't all that boring, it is a relief when the bell rings. With the bell's final ring sounding off, students emerge from their desks and leave the classroom in small groups.

"Whew…Thank god that's over with. That last class sure was as boring as hell. Being a student sucks. The worst part of the whole deal is having to attend these stupid classes."

Right next to me is Shinji shooting his mouth off. Shinji then looks over and notices that I was still around.

"What…You're still here Hakuno? That sure is unusual. Don't you have any plans set, like a date or something…Oh wait, I forgot, you're too much of a loser to ever get a date with anyone! Hahaha…!"

After making his last remark Shinji starts to laugh out loud. I just ignore him as I sat in my desk and placed my books into my school bag as Shinji continued on.

"Well, seeing as you're as boring as stale white bread, your life is exactly as it should be. You know exactly what your role in life is, and you should just stay there."

"Are you done berating me?" I said as I stood up from my desk with my school bag hunched over my shoulders.

"Uhh…No!" Shinji said as he continued to rant on for about ten more minutes before he stopped with the abuse.

"Anyways, catch you later! I need to get home before the slasher comes out."

As Shinji said that it caught my attention, the slasher.

"Slasher…?"

"Huh…haven't you heard it in the news. Lately, there's been this Slasher rummaging around town killing people at night. There's been countless victims and even a student was killed recently. It's getting pretty bad. You better watch out Hakuno, if you're not careful, you might be his next victim. But then again, it's not like we would miss you if you were to just disappear one day. Haha…I'm out of here."

With one finally laugh Shinji leaves the classroom.

"_Man, how can I take so much abuse from that guy and act like its nothing. More importantly, why do we even call each other friends. This world sure can be weird sometimes."_ I thought as I shook my head downwards.

But this Slasher…if what everyone says is true, I better not stick around here too long and head straight on home.

Once I had my things together, I was the last one to leave the classroom and began to head for the stairs when I heard a familiar voice. I positioned myself to where I couldn't be seen and saw Leo talking to someone on the stairway down towards the first floor.

"…And there you have it. To summarize about ninety percent of the participants have arrived to this city. They're all class A magi. One girl in particular is very dangerous…Rin Tousaka. You might say she's a natural and therefore more adept than magi who have been more sheltered. Unlike those domesticated sheep, she's a wild mouflon…Stronger, rarer, wilder. As novel as that girl's wildness is, wild things need to be put in their cages. Still, keep your distance and your guard up around her." A voice said to Leo.

Although I couldn't see him I could tell the voice couldn't belong to anyone other than Kuzuki. One thing I noticed however was that Kuzuki's voice was speaking politely, almost reverently.

"This Rin Tousaka…The Harways in Asia have voiced some concerns regarding her. She is the daughter of a noble family, which makes her unruly behavior even more unbecoming." Now Leo began talking although, unlike in class, his voice held a childlike temerity. It was as if Kuzuki's words had bothered him.

"I was just…She is a failure, like the other dropouts, and so…Rin is far below your concern…"

"There's nothing in the world that doesn't concern me teacher. More importantly, I wonder what a domesticated being like me can learn from her wild bravery."

"There is nothing more for you to learn. You are already perfect. Anything you lack is something the world itself lacks."

"It was only a joke. It's been a while since I've been scolded. I think I enjoy it a little, especially from you. In any case, I'll heed your warning about her. So, are there any other important happenings?"

"It's worth noting that doll sent by those alchemists. I have yet to confirm anything, but no doubt they're lurking about."

"Ah, I don't believe I've ever seen how an alchemist fights. Their charms, or their symbols, rather, are quite unusual. We have an opportunity now. Aren't you curious teacher?"

"Wait until I have a thorough check on their sponsor first. Anyways, those two are the only ones to watch out for now. However, there might be others with excellent abilities that we don't know about yet, perhaps even someone from this school…" As Kuzuki said that it he seemed to have turned his attention up towards the stairs, but only for a second.

"A handful of others have already summoned their Servants besides Rin Tousaka."

"Huh, I don't see any reason to rush. There is still much to be learned here, especially in this city. I would like to take my time and enjoy this, for instance, the beauty of things like the garden outside the school building. They seem to employ quite the skilled gardener. You should see the garden too…Brother…"

"I will respectfully decline. That ends my report for now. I must go back and continue to investigate other skilled opponents, particularly, those who possess the Saber class."

"I see…That's too bad."

"Then, if you need anything else…"

"It'll be best if we have as little contact with each other as we can. It is unusual for a teacher and a student to meet like this."

"I understand…Be careful."

"Yes, you as well…Brother…"

Following those words, they both disappeared, perfectly in sync with each other.

Meanwhile back on the second floor staircase I begin to wonder what that was all about.

I didn't understand a single word about what they were saying, but I get the feeling that I shouldn't have been listening. What were they talking about anyways and did Leo just call Mr. Kuzuki brother…Forget it, it would be better for me if I just forget everything I heard them say.

After putting what just occurred behind me, I was heading out the school building and walking across the schoolyard when a voice called out to me.

"Ah, Hakuno, could you come over here for a moment?"

I then turned my head to where the voice was coming from and saw Ms. Fujimara waving her hand in the air in my direction in front of the entrance to the archery club's practice room, telling me to come over.

"Do you need me for something?" I asked as I approached my English teacher.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to help your teacher clean up around the archery practice room. I usually make the kids do it themselves, but today they seemed to have scrambled away when I wasn't looking and now I'm stuck doing it. So if you would please…"

"I guess there's no choice in the matter…Sure, I'll help Ti…I mean, Ms. Fujimura."

"Thank you ever so much. You're a lifesaver."

After agreeing to help Ms. Fujimura, I began to clean up around the archery room. As I was doing so, Ms. Fujimura started to vent out.

"Those archery club kids really need to learn how to clean up after themselves. Look, they don't even unstring their bows." Ms. Fujimura said as she showed me a bow that was still unstrung.

"The worst part is when they leave their arrows stuck in the target mound." Ms. Fujimura said as she continued to complain.

Eventually Ms. Fujimura and I finally finished and the placed looked spotless.

"Whew…Thank you again Hakuno." Ms. Fujimura said as she put the broom away.

"It was nothing." I modestly said.

"Anyways, you better get going and head on home. It's been getting pretty dangerous around here recently." Ms. Fujimura pointed out.

"Then I'll be going then. Please excuse me."

After giving my English teacher a bow goodbye I left the practice room and headed out the main school gates. Once I was starting to walk down the sidewalk, I noticed the sun was already gone and the night sky started to form itself.

"I didn't know it was this late already. I better step it up."

As I continued to pace down the street under the moon lit sky I suddenly felt something that made me stop for a moment. It was as if someone was around marking me with death. I then looked around to see no one else was around, but I could swear someone was there, as if they were masking their physical presence. With the feeling of killing intent weighing over my shoulders I slowly made my way down the sidewalk and quickly started to sprint down an alleyway. As I was running down the alley that dangerous presence still continue to linger behind me. I then noticed a door in the back alley with a sign that said Arena above it.

"Hey, is that the back door leading to one of those sumo wrestler arenas? Maybe if I slip in there…"

I ran over and opened the door. I then stepped inside and the door closed by itself, trapping me inside the pitch dark room. Something then seemed to have went through my mind and I suddenly felt like I was falling down a bottomless hole. As I fell through the pitch darkness I felt like I suddenly splashed into a body of water. After that my mind seemed to have went blank.

When I finally woke up I found myself lying in the middle of an open field, with the tall grass wavering from the breeze blowing by. I then looked up at the nighttime sky to see that it looked "off" somehow.

"Huh…That looks strange…the way the sky is moving it look as if I'm under the ocean or something…But I'm still breathing perfectly fine…"

After making an observation of the night sky I suddenly felt the presence of something behind me. I then turned around to see a giant person standing close behind me. This figure was tall, dark, and gave off an unusual aura. I immediately noticed that while it had human characteristics this thing was well above normal humans. The mysterious figure then gave out a loud yell and the first thing that went through my mind was…RUN!"

Chapter 1 Fin…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I finally got the second chapter of this story written up. I apologize to anyone who have already read the first chapter six months ago and were expecting more chapters to be written up and no, I didn't intentionally wait until the last day of July to update. It mostly has to do with either real life, working on my other story, and mostly due to a sudden lack of interest. But, it's finally done now and I plan to update the next chapter much sooner next time. Also, please note that in that this chapter and the rest of the story will mostly be written in first person view so keep that in mind. I have done this in the first chapter as well. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Fate Extra: Everlasting Moon

Chapter 2: The Summoning of the Red Servant

I didn't understand how I got there, or what I was doing there for that matter but I found myself standing in the middle of a wide grassy plain field. The tall grass was gently pushed by the passing wind. Everything looked peaceful under the moonlight of the night sky. However, that serenity soon came to an end when a powerful surge of energy crept up behind me. My body was telling me to just ignore it and get out of there as quickly as possible. Instead though, I turned around to see a large, darkened person right behind me. It had human characteristics but I could tell this thing was well above normal humans. The next thing I heard was an ear-screeching scream erupt from its mouth. Hearing that must have caused my body to finally move on its own as my legs caused me to run away even though my mind was still struck from fear.

What was once a quiet, still field was now shaken with excitement as I was being chased by this giant figure. As I ran for my life through what seemed to be an endless field I constantly glanced my head behind me to see the burly giant following right behind me. At first, I thought that something as big as that thing would easily be able to outrun me but he was actually quite slow. Well, actually he was moving the same pace as me, like a normal person. I guess that giant has more power inside of it than speed I suppose. Now is not the time to think about that though. I need to ward him off somehow. As I continued to run I tried to think about what I can do but I couldn't think of anything. There's also no way I could stand up to that being.

Eventually, after running for what seemed like forever, I suddenly felt a deep pain struck my side. My body was starting to give up on me. I was beginning to feel exhausted and my legs couldn't keep on running. I was starting to slow down considerably which gave the giant, who looked like he still had plenty of gas to spare, a chance to finally catch up with me. As I wheezed over to catch my breath I looked to see the giant standing right behind me again, getting ready to pulverize me.

"It looks like I have no other choice."

I formed a fist with my right hand and charged straight at the being. However, before my fist connected with it the giant beat me across the head with its own fist and sent me flying across the air onto the ground. The way the giant hit me it was as if he was swatting away an insect. Once I was finally aware of what happened I found myself lying on the ground. The impact from his attack caused my mind to become dizzy and fumbled. With the power of that punch, I'm surprised that didn't knock my head off. The giant then started to make its way over to me with what looked like a dagger like blade in its right hand. With that thing I bet it could slice me right in half.

Oh great, it's coming after me again to finish me off for a reason that I don't know. What did I ever do to make him mad? I tried to summon all of my strength in an attempt to get back on my feet but I couldn't. My body still hasn't recovered from that last attack and when I try to even so much as move an unbearably intense pain shoots throughout my entire body. Was this…really going to be the end of me? All I can do now is try to call out for help…it's the only thing I can do.

But I couldn't even manage to do that. I didn't even have the strength to muster out the words from my mouth. All I could do was scream subconsciously from my mind, begging someone to please help me. But I knew that no one would come. Why would they, who would be willing to help out bland, ordinary, me?

"_Do not worry, nameless traveler! Even if the world will never hear your plea for help, you can relax knowing that I have heard your calling and shall be at your side to bear witness to your new destiny!"_

For a second there I thought I heard someone call out to me on a subconscious level. Before I could contemplate any further on it however I felt a deep pain shoot specifically through my right hand. It was the same pain I constantly felt throughout the past couple weeks or so…The feeling of a knife hacking away at my right hand. Not again, with everything else going on that is the last thing I needed. I then clenched my hand and held it close to my chest. When I looked down at my hand I expected to see blood dripping down but instead I saw a strange symbol that looks like some kind of crest. With the way it looked it would make one seem that it was created with my blood as it was colored red. Before I could think further on it though the next thing I knew I found myself inside a red circle with several strange symbols surrounded inside it as well. What was going on now?

The red light of the circle then started to burn more brightly as a second circle appeared in front of me. The light of the second circle then started to rise slowly from the ground up to the very heavens themselves. The shining of the bright light emitting from the two circles were starting to become so intense that it even caused the giant from before to stop moving. I then saw my vision fade for a second and was surrounded by a pitch darkness, with only the image of a long, darken red sword floating in front of me.

When I could finally see clearly again the light of the circles started to fade away as I saw a lone figure standing where the second circle appeared. It looked like a young girl whose height would only reach up to my chest. She had blond hair and was also wearing a red dress. From a viewing perspective she didn't look strong but I could feel power similar to the giant emanating from her.

While the very earth seemed to have stopped when she appeared, time seemed to have moved forward again when the young figure in front of me leapt towards the giant with a sword; that was about as long if not longer than her entire body, in her hands. The weapon she had seemed to look like the same one I saw when I blacked out.

Almost as if time was now fast-forwarding, the figure quickly dashed towards the giant and with her sword slashed right into the giant's body. This resulted in the giant to scream out in a horribly screech as it cried out in pain. It then tried to retaliate with the dagger blade in its hand and swung down on where the red woman was standing. The giant's assault was too slow however and she easily side stepped away and responded with another slash from her sword. I then continued to watch as the giant kept on flailing about trying to hit the woman with its own blade and trying to smash her with its fists. Each attempt failed however as the girl dodged each attack by hopping around, gracefully even, and countered with her own attack. The way the red girl moved about it made me think of petals falling down to the ground.

This short, but still awe inspiring showdown seemed to have come to a conclusion once she dodged the giant's final strike with its dagger. The red woman hopped over the dagger and then started to slash repeatedly at the giant, causing its blood to be spilled all over the place, with the tall grass being painted red by the blood dripping down.

Once the woman was done attacking she stepped back and I could see what looked like a pentagon made from the slashes caused by her sword. With one final wail the giant retreated back and started to disappear, almost as if it was teleporting. Once it was gone I could hear the red woman speak out to herself.

"Phew…It has retreated I see. Hmmm…so that was a Berserker. I must say, he did make for a rather interesting first opponent. Yes, I believe this will become a Grail War to remember!"

A smile of satisfaction then appear on the girl's face as she turned around and started to walk towards me. Once she stood before me the woman looked down at me.

"Answer me boy, are you my Master?"

"Huh…Master?" I confusingly responded.

"Yes, that's right. You are the one who summoned me, correct?"

"Summoned?"

I was still confused by what she was asking about.

"Well, I don't see anyone else here so you must be the one who summoned me. You were the one calling out for help just a moment ago, were you not?" The woman responded to me.

I could tell that there she was starting to have a slight annoyance in her voice.

I then took a minute to think of what exactly just happened. If I remember correctly I was calling out for help, for someone to save me from that giant. I then must have heard her voice and then those strange circles and symbol started to appear. Is that what she was talking about?

"I…I guess so."

"You guess so? Hmph…give me your hand." The woman called out as she reached her hand out to me.

I then grabbed a hold of it and she pulled me up so I was standing again. However, she didn't let go of me and started to examine my hand and spotted that crest on the back of my hand.

"Aha, so you do have them…The Command Seals. So you are my Master after all!"

"Command Seals…?"

"Yes, the mark imprinted on your hand is your command seal. It is proof that you hold dominion over a Servant, which would be me. You can use it to give up to three orders that must be obeyed. Think of them disposable strengthening spells."

"You keep saying that, Servant and Master, but I don't even know what you mean by that."

"…Your words confuse me. You do realize that the Holy Grail War has just begun, yes?"

"Holy Grail War…what is that?"

"Dear heaven…you mean to tell me you entered the Holy Grail War without even knowing what it is?" The woman said with shock on her face.

She then turned away and shook her head in embarrassment.

"It appears my Master is lacking knowledge in…certain areas. Could he have suffered some head injury when he entered the Arena or does he really have no clue as to what he has just gotten himself into? In any case, I shall put up with it and indulge him of the current situation."

She then turned back towards me.

"However, this is not the place to do so. It seems we still cannot leave for about another hour and thirty minutes or so."

"Leave…I don't even know how I got here."

"In any case, let us speak somewhere where we are not out in the open."

The woman then grabbed my wrist and took off with me, dragging me along the way until we arrived deep inside a forest like area. Once we got deep inside the forest I was exhausted again and was gasping for air. I then sat down with my back up against a tree and waited for this person to begin explaining what was going on.

"As pitiful as you are, ignorance is hardly a sin. Now, I shall now instruct you as I am able to. Firstly, the Holy Grail itself is said to have held the blood of a savior and has the power to grant wishes."

Wow, I didn't know she was going to start off by giving me a lecture.

"Oh, that Holy Grail? It is the basis of an entire body of western religious history. A holy relic said to perform miracles that became well known throughout the Arthurian cycle."

"Yes, however the original has been lost to time and all that remains are base counterfeits. No matter, the Holy Grail for which you and I are fighting for is a different object altogether. Early on, the Holy Grail War was the name given to the ceremony magi held to gain the Grail. In truth, it was a bloody melee from which the sole survivor would be granted the Holy Grail. In simple terms, the competition you're now in is an approximation of the original Holy Grail War."

"A war for magi to fight each other? Well, I'm not the most skillful magi but I am capable of some magecraft."

"Well, it's nice to hear that you're not completely hopeless. It brings me some relief about you. Even so, to win is to live; to lose is to die. There is only one way to avoid death here. The rules are simple. Magi such as you must fight each other by using your Servants as weapons. You will face an untold number of battles before you reach the Holy Grail. The rest of the details really don't matter. There are a number of minor rules, but the most important one is Win…sounds simple, is it not?"

"That's it…I really doubt it's that simple. While I have a million questions, at least I know the basics now. And whether I want to be here or not, I'm now a participant in this Holy Grail War nonsense. I know I said earlier I might like to have a little bit more excitement in my life but this was taking it too far."

I mean, seriously, I feel like I just got sucked into some online RPG game. Except, this is for real and by what she just said I could actually lose my life. Just what exactly did I do to get involved in this…and for what purpose?

"Indeed, as long as you understand the basics, that is enough for now. We'll take this one step at a time. Now, on to the next subject…Do you know what a Servant is?"

"Sorry, I don't have a clue."

"Really, you know nothing of Servants either? Even though you are somewhat of a magi it seems that your ignorance is boundless."

With an irritated expression on her face, the woman continues to lecture me with subtle disdain.

"Servants, such as myself, are Legendary Souls called from the past to help Masters win the Holy Grail War. Only those whose deeds are acknowledged long after their deaths become Legendary Souls. The Servants recreated here by the Holy Grail are drawn from those whose legends endure. Servants are basically soldiers, there to guide and protect the magus who summoned them. As per the rules of the original Holy Grail War, Servants are divided into seven classes. Originally, the classes of Legendary Souls were hidden, but things have changed over time."

"What do you mean by changed…and what's this about the original Holy Grail War? You mean to tell me that things operated differently back then?"

"Yes well, back in those times there were only seven classes with one servant per class since that was all the Holy Grail could contain. However, that grail has long since been gone and new grails has appeared in its place to conduct its own Holy Grail Wars. For this particular Holy Grail War we are under the watchful eye of the Moon Cell." As my servant said that she pointed her finger upward towards the sky.

I then looked up to see a light colored blue moon floating in the night, starry sky.

"Moon Cell…You mean the Holy Grail is located all the way up on the moon?"

"Yes, but that's a discussion for another day. With the Moon Cell this Holy Grail can accommodate up to one hundred and twenty-eight Servants."

"One hundred and twenty-eight Servants…are you serious?!"

"As I have said, with the passage of time the rules are different with each new Holy Grail. However, the seven classes that classify each Servant are always the same and are as followed…Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Berserker…and umm…What were the others? Oh well, I'm sure the last two aren't of any importance if even I can't remember."

"What do you mean you can't remember? I sure would like to know if I'm caught up in all of this."

"Alright, alright, just give me a moment to think…Ah yes, Caster and Assassin. But like I just said those two classes are of little importance to me. Like a mere Assassin or cowardly Caster can harm me. After all, only the Saber class matters. Anyways, these classes identify core skills only. Trying to replicate every single skill would be impossible. A Legendary Soul's main traits are aligned with a class and then given form. It would be safe to assume that an enemy Servant's class will give you clues about their powers. As one of the biggest keys to victory in the Holy Grail War is information such as an enemy's class and true identity. Furthermore, it is said that those of the Saber class are far superior to other Servants.

"Why is that?"

"Because, those from the Saber class are said to be the strongest of all the Servants…Not only that, but they are also more likely to have stats that are well above most other Servants. Also, in every Holy Grail War it is said that one from the Saber class always makes it to the final battle. So then, allow me to test your knowledge. I'm sure you know which class I belong to, yes?"

The woman looked at me with eyes of expecting me to know the correct answer. I then took a moment to think. Let's see, a Legendary Soul's main traits are aligned with a class and then given form. Judging from her looks alone that would not be enough for me to identity her class. However, I do remember that when she fought that giant she was using a sword so if I had to guess based on that her class must be…

"Ummm…Saber?"

"Ah yes, that's correct! As the Saber class is the best of the Servant classes, it is obvious that I would be a Saber. I can already sense the promise and potential in you. Now then, from this time forward, you may refer to me as Saber. As you are my Master, I will allow you to address me as an equal."

"Umm…Saber, could you stop calling me that." I weakly called out to the woman now calling herself Saber.

"Stop calling you what?" Saber said confused.

"That word…Master…It just sounds very weird for someone to call me that."

"And why would it sound weird to you? I think you should feel privileged to have someone call you Master. I know that I would." Saber said with a pleased look on her face.

"Even so…My name is Hakuno Kishinami."

"Hakuno Kishinami, is that your real name? Fine, how's this…I'll call you Praetor from now on. Is that any better for you?"

"…I suppose it sounds more normal than being called Master."

"Fine, whatever suits you." Saber said content with the situation.

"Wait a minute…If all Servants are Legendary Souls, who were you during your real life?"

"Are you seeking my true name? Well, I have nothing embarrassing to conceal and I would be happy to tell you…However, it would be a disaster if an enemy were to learn my true identity from you. But, even if my name were to be known, it wouldn't affect my resolve or my approach to battle. I will share my name with you once I have learned more about you. Although I can't tell you my name, question not the truth of my words. So, do you have any more questions?"

"I would be lying if I didn't say that I still have more than a million questions left to ask, even with everything you told me so far. But if I'm only allowed one more question then I'll ask this…Why was I chosen to participate in this…What reason did the Holy Grail have to pick me?"

"Ah, a simple question for once. That's easy…The Holy Grail just deemed you worthy enough for it…that's all."

"Really…is that it?"

"The Moon Cell keeps track of all human activity on Earth. The Holy Grail just simply extracts that data and picks among all the magi currently living in the world and chooses those whose wishes it deems worthy enough to grant."

"Wishes…?"

"Yes, I'm sure you have a wish that you would like the Holy Grail to grant, don't you?"

"I don't know about that…I never really thought about something like that before."

"In any case, you don't have to tell me your deepest wish if you don't want to. And as for the Holy Grail…All I know is that it grants wishes and creates Servants using famous figures from history. With you as magus and I as the mightiest of Legendary Souls by your side, the Holy Grail will be ours. Let that truth put your troubled mind at ease. For now, allow my sword to clear away all of your doubt."

Saber then looked around the forest before continuing on.

"Well, it doesn't seem like we're going to be seeing any more action tonight. It seems there are no other Servants close to our area at the moment. It's been close enough to two hours now so I believe the Moon Cell will let us out now. For your sake, since this was your first day, we should go back to the real world and rest for awhile. Come, let's go."

"Wait, what do you mean by Arena and the Real World?"

When I asked that question Saber seemed to have gotten irritated again with my questions.

"My, your questions never cease do they? I do wish this was more of an opera house instead of a classroom. Anyways, right now we are in the Arena, a separate dimension created by the Moon Cell, away from the Real World."

"Wait…we're not even in the real world right now?"

"Even so, time still operates in the same manner as in the real world. This is merely a space the Moon Cell made so Servants could fight each other without causing damage in the real world. You see, in previous Grail Wars the battles were raged on earth. However, the damages in some wars were excessively huge and caused major catastrophes as well as endangering many innocent lives. This also caused trouble for the Church, who were the supervisors of the Grail Wars. Now these days an organization called .PH. is in charge of everything, realized these mistakes and took measures to prevent such occurrences from happening again. Servants can still fight in the real world, however, you're only limited to three minutes before the .PH. intervenes and prevents all Servants and Masters from fighting on."

"Three minutes…that doesn't sound like much time."

"One would think so. But do not be mistaken Praetor…three minutes is more than sufficient time for a Servant to emerge victorious. Anyways, do not expect me, or any other Servants for that matter, to fight in the real world unless you call for me to do so. I would rather fight in the Arena, where there is no such time limit. This is where we're supposed to fight anyways."

"Okay, so how do you leave the Arena then?"

"Quite simple, do you remember entering a door with the words Arena written above them?"

"Hmmm…now that you mention it I do remember something like that."

"Good, it's the same in the Arena as well. If you want to leave you simply find a door with the words Exit written above it. Let's see…it should be around here somewhere…"

And we started to move forward in the forest, with Saber taking the lead. We kept trudging around in the forest for what seemed to be for an hour before I concluded that we were lost.

"You know, I think even you don't know where we're heading."

"Don't question me Praetor…I already have quite a migraine from the never-ending questions you throw at me. Honestly, you should try being more relaxed and enjoy the world the way it is like I do."

And this was the most compatible Servant the Holy Grail could offer me? Either the Grail knows what its' doing or it's trying to amuse itself by pairing me up with the most pompous Servant there is.

We then keep moving until Saber stopped in front of a tree in our way. What made this tree more unique from the others was that it had a door attached to it as well with a sign that said Exit above it.

"Is this really it?" I asked out loud.

"Of course it is. This is our exit to the real world. Come, Praetor."

Saber then opened the door and waited for me to walk across it first. From inside the door all I could see was a blanket of white light. I decided to step forward however and when I did my mind blanked out and I felt I was suddenly being pulled up as if I was in an elevator.

When I could finally see clearly again I was standing in front of the door in the alleyway that I first entered. Saber was standing right next to my side. Once we went out and stood on the sidewalk Saber looked out with an awe-inspiring look on her face.

"Ah, so this is what the real world look these days! It is very different from back in my time!"

Even though Saber seemed to still be brimming with energy I felt completely exhausted. After Saber got a good look at the scenery from the nearby edge of the road the two of us began heading for my house.

(Third Person View)

Meanwhile, after Hakuno left the area with Saber both of them were unaware that they were being watched the entire time by an unknown figure.

"Heh, so that's the last person to register into the Moon Cell Grail War. The Master is nothing more than a lamb, but he was able to stand up to a Berserker by calling out his own Servant, which is from the Saber class to boot. Ha, I'm sure my own Master will get a kick out of this! Looks like I'm going to get pretty busy soon!"

And just like that, after making that final statement the mysterious figure disappeared without making so much as leaving a trace.

(First Person View: Hakuno)

Ah, there it is, home sweet home! It was a relief knowing that I could lie down and rest after everything I went through today. It was certainly a day to remember; first a teacher who scares the hell out of me, then a new transfer student from Europe, and now I'm drawn into a life or death battle called the Holy Grail War where I can easily lose my life. Now, I'm just going to walk in, lie on my bed and…

As I put my hand on the door handle I suddenly froze up

"Hmm…what's the matter?" Saber asked with concern.

"Wait a minute…how am I going to explain Saber to her?"

"Who is this 'her' your referring to?" Saber suspiciously asked with her hands on her hips.

"My sister…"

"Oh, you have a sister?"

"Yeah, her name is Haruka Kishinami. She is the same age as me and we go to the same school…Although, she's in a different class, classroom 2-B. Also, I have no idea what I could say if she spotted you though, especially considering what you're wearing." I said as I looked down at her partially see-through dress.

"Ah yes, that could be a problem if someone noticed me. Hmm…in that case I shall assume spiritual form for the time being."

"Spiritual form…what's that?"

"Again…more of your tedious questions. You know, this time instead of explaining things I shall simply show you what it is."

As soon as Saber was finished speaking she suddenly disappeared from my sight. Although I couldn't see her I could still feel her presence close by. It was as if Saber was masking her physical form from view. I could only assume this is what she meant by spiritual form. Anyways, with the whole Saber deal taken care of I can finally enter my home at my own leisure.

I unlocked the door and entered the house. Once I was inside I took my shoes off and placed them next to the mat.

"I'm home." I called out.

A few seconds after I said that I heard footsteps coming from the living room. I then saw a girl the same age as me walk into the hallway. It was my sister Haruka, who had long brown hair and the same brown eyes that I have.

"Oh, so you finally came home."

"Yeah…It's good to be home."

"You sure were out late tonight. What were you doing all this time?"

"Well, you know…Just hanging around the local store reading magazines."

She then concentrated on my face and noticed the bruise on the side of my head that I received from the giant Servant.

"You seemed to have got quite a thump on the side of your head. Did you run into some older thugs or something while you were at the store?"

"Huh, y-yeah, I guess you could say that I ran into some 'thugs' on my way home. But don't worry, its fine, really. It'll be gone before you know it."

"…Okay."

She seemed to have been suspicious of me at first but accepted my claim anyways.

"In any case, I think I'll head up to my room and go to bed soon." I said as I picked up my backpack and headed upstairs.

"…Good night then."

"Yeah, good night." I said while trying to make a convincing look on my face.

While she headed back to the living room and turned the television back on I went straight to my room.

Once I was finally inside the comfort of my own room I sighed with relief and closed the door behind me. I then placed by bag down and slumped down in front of my bed to let everything ease through my mind. That didn't last long however when Saber reappeared in her physical form and scared the crap out of me.

"Ahhh…what are you doing now, suddenly popping out like that?"

"Hmph…It should be fine as long as I'm in this room, correct? Besides, I dislike concealing myself before others. I consider it very rude and quite pointless."

"Is that why you're wearing a see-through dress?" I asked as I stood back up while I had my hand over my face in shame."

"Let me tell you two things that should be known Praetor…First of all, this is not a see-through dress and second of all, I'm letting people see." Saber retorted back.

"In any case, you only live with your sister…where's the rest of your family?"

When I heard Saber ask that question it caused me to look down with sadness.

"Well, my mother died when I was young so I don't really remember much about it and my father is always out of the country due to his job so I don't really see much of him. It's really just my sister and me. But we are watched over and taken care of thanks to the Church Association since my father knows a few people in that organization."

"Hmm…I see…I wish to apologize if I was prying for too much information. Still, I was only asking on the off chance that one of your family members were also participating in the Holy Grail War, particularly, your sister."

"Huh, you think my sister is one of these Masters? No way, I don't think that's possible."

"Well, you were able to summon me, did you not? Besides, when you talked to your sister for a moment I thought a felt a faint sense of a…On second thought never mind, it must have been my imagination after all."

Saber then quickly shrugged the thought away with her shoulder.

"In any case, it's been a big day for you Praetor. Let's get some rest now shall we?"

Saber then started to head straight for my bed.

"Hey, wait a minute! What do you think you're doing?" I exaggeratedly shouted out as she headed closer to my bedside.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to be as close to you as possible while you sleep. Even though we are in the real world right now there are still some Servants who will try to attack us even at night. Not every Legendary Soul is as honorable as myself you know. We would be at a severe disadvantage if you were attacked by an enemy Servant which is why I will allow you the honor of having me at your bedside, to ensure your safety at all costs."

"Yeah, but even so, don't you think that's going a little too far? I'm only sixteen after all."

"My, you sure are pure and innocent for a boy your age. What are you…some celibate Christian or something? Then again, you just said you were being taken care of by the Church Association so…"

"No, it's nothing like that…it's just…"

"Fine, fine, I understand. I shall leave you be for the night. If there is anything you need then call for me and I will immediately come to your side."

And with that my Servant disappeared once again and assumed spiritual form. It seems that I will finally be able to get some rest after everything that happened today. After taking a dip in the bathroom shower I tucked myself under the blankets of my bed and went to sleep. I must have fell asleep quite quickly because my mind fell like a rock.

The next morning when I woke up I was kind of hoping that everything that happened yesterday was just a dream. When I opened my eyes however I quickly learned that was not the case.

"W-What happened to my room?!" I exclaimed out loud as I scanned through what used to be my white, ordinary, bland room.

Even though most of my stuff still remained like such as my desk and computer it looked like someone went through my room and painted it red in the form of red carpets and curtain being draped all across the room.

"Good morning Praetor. So, what do you think…It looks great, does it not?" I heard a voice call out inside my room.

I looked in the direction of the voice to see Saber seated on my small couch. It too seemed to have been remodeled somewhat.

"Although I can probably already guess this but I'll ask anyways…Did you do all this to my room?"

"Correct, it was I who fixed up your boring looking room."

"_Boring looking…?"_

As much as watching you sleep brings pleasure to me I decided to pass the time by spicing up your room to suit my own flavors since we'll both be sharing this room from this day forth."

"_Sharing…?"_

"I asked .PH. to heed this humble request of mine which it kindly complied to and as a result this was what it created for me. Ah yes, there are endless possibilities that the Moon Cell can perform."

And now I can't even enjoy the comfort of being in my own room anymore. Wait a minute, did Saber say she asked the Moon Cell to do this. How was she able to do that? Before I got a chance to say anything however there was a sudden knock on my door along with the voice of my sister, Haruka.

"Hakuno, are you awake yet in there?" Haruka said from the other side of the door.

"Huh, y-yes, I just got up! _Shhh…Saber, go back to assuming spiritual form, will you?"_

"Hmmm…? Yes, of course. If that is what you wish."

By the time Haruka opened the door Saber already assumed spiritual form and masked her presence in the room.

"Oh, you're not even dressed yet are you? Anyways, you're breakfast is already on the dinner table just so you know."

She then looked around the room and quickly noticed how different it looked from before.

"What did you do to your room? It looks…like something from the Roman era."

"Huh, Y-Yeah well I…decided to try something new from once. Since in my history class we're going over the Roman era and I thought it looked so interesting from the photos in the textbook pages I thought I would try to make my room look like it so…Haha…" I try to convincingly say as I scratched the back of my head.

Haruka just stared back at me as if she was trying to decide if she'll believe my claim or not.

"…Whatever, if you say so…Well, I'm going to be heading to school now. See you later."

"Yeah, I'll see you at school."

After giving my sister a wave goodbye she left my room and started to head downstairs. Once she left the vicinity of my room I got myself properly dressed in my school uniform and also headed downstairs to where the dining room was. Just as Haruka said, my breakfast was already on the table. It was then that my Servant decided to make herself known to me again.

"What; is there nothing here for me to eat?" Saber cried out.

"Is there something wrong Saber? You mean to tell me that Servants need to eat too?"

"Of course, just as Magi need energy from food to focus their magecraft we Servants need to eat food as well to build up our own prana. We too are still human beings after all. Praetor, as my Master you will need to make sure I have a steady amount of prana supplied in me and make doubly sure it never gets too low. Without enough prana stored within me I will not be able to fight at my absolute best. And should we come across an enemy Servants while I'm in such a state…"

"I understand…here, have my plate. I'll just go make some waffles or something."

Once Saber placed herself down on the table I slid the plate that had bacon, eggs and toast in front of her and she started to eat. I then went over to the kitchen counter and quickly whipped up some waffles. I also made some extras to give to Saber. When they were finished I grabbed the plate and sat down at the table as well. As we both ate our breakfast Saber called out to me.

"So, does your sister always get up before you do?" Saber asked as she strikes me a question.

"Yeah, she's what you would call an early-bird. She always wakes up before I do and she always heads for school an hour beforehand."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know…probably has something to do with her club activities or something."

"Hmmm…is that so…"

After the two of us were done eating our breakfasts Saber sat back with a satisfied look on her face.

"Ah yes, that was quite some nice food there! I feel completely rejuvenated now and feel like I'm in top condition again!"

Well, at least Saber liked it so she should be fine in the meantime.

After putting the plates in the sink I headed for the front door and checked my backpack one last time to make sure all my books were in there. I then stepped out, locked the door behind me and only walked a few steps until I felt that familiar presence once again. I turned around and noticed Saber was following right behind me.

"Is…there something else you need from me?"

"No, I'm just going wherever you're going."

"You mean you're going to come to school with me?"

"Of course, it is my duty to always be at your side no matter where you go. Remember, there are one hundred and twenty-seven other Masters that have gathered here in Japan to participate in the Holy Grail War. Also, it is far more likely that you'll run into another Master or Servant in the outside environment than here in the comfort of your own home."

I guess she has a point. It's probably granted that I'll run into another Master at school. But I wonder; would a Servant really try to make a preemptive attack in broad daylight? Saber said that a Servant would never take such an action in the real world so I suppose that would all depend on the Master themselves then.

"Also, I want to come because I wish to know what this…school you go to is like."

"…Fine, but promise me that you'll stay in spiritual form the whole time. It's hard to tell what the students and teachers will say or do if they were to see you."

"Hmph…Yes, of course Praetor!"

And with that Saber once again masked her physical presence from view. Well, at least that problem was taken care of. Now, I can only imagine how today will play out.

Chapter 2 Fin.


End file.
